Lucian
Lucian the Divine is the protagonist of Divine Divinity and a major character throughout most of the series. Background Although players could customize the hero's name and choose between three classes and two genders, the canonical Lucian was male and (according to the intro cutscene) in the Warrior class. After uncovering a plan to resurrect the Lord of Chaos, Lucian and a wizard named Zandalor attempt to stop the Lord of Chaos' followers, the Black Ring, from completing the ritual. As part of their efforts, Lucian attempts to become the Divine, a vessel of immense godly power. Part of the ritual to become the Divine requires Lucian's temporary death, but before he can be resurrected the Demon of Lies (who had been posing as Duke Janus Ferol) kills most of the Council of Seven. Only Zandalor (who escaped) and Kroxy (who played dead) made it out alive. The Divine comes back to Rivellon naturally after some time and discovers that the Demon of Lies has almost completed the ritual to summon the Lord of Chaos. Making use of his new Divine powers, Lucian arrives at the Black Ring's stronghold to stop the ritual. Arriving too late to stop it, he settles for preemptive revenge, killing the Demon of Lies. However, after defeating the demon he noticed the summoning had been successful and the Lord of Chaos had infected the young baby that was placed upon the Altar. Lucian knew he had to kill the child to save the world, but he could not bring himself to harm the small newborn so he adopted the child and named him Damian. Beyond Divinity After his victory against the Black Ring and the Demon of Lies he became the exalted leader of Humanity and was praised as a God. Damian grew up at his father's side showing no signs of Chaos infection or evil thoughts. The black Ring, however, found out about Damian and sent Ygerna to Damian to teach him about his powers. Lucian discovered Ygerna and her teachings and ordered her execution. It was Lucian himself who stood before Ygerna as the executor. He tried to make Ygerna forsake the Black ring and see what she did to Damian was wrong, but Ygerna would not listen; in the end Lucian struck, but unfortunately Damian walked in and cast a Soul Forge just as Ygerna's life ended. Outraged, Damian attacked his Father, but was forced to flee. Years later, Damian returned as the leader of the Black ring and once again attacked his father, but Lucian proved too much for the young man and he was rendered unconscious. Zandalor told that Damian was too far to be turned, but Lucian could not kill him. In the end he and Zandalor, with a heavy heart sent Damian into another dimension and hoped he would never return. Damian, however, did return with the help of one of his Father's own Paladins and began his War against Rivellon. Divinity II: Ego Draconis Lucian in the end stood as the victor and Damian was forced to retreat again, but in the hour of his victory a Dragon Knight, charmed by Damian's power, stabbed the Divine in the back and he fell over dead. This caused the Dragon Knights to be branded as traitors and hunted down by an order of Dragon Slayers. The Divine's death, however, was an illusion by Damian who had somehow managed to trap his Father in a crystal prison in the Plane of Hypnerotomachia. He promised his father he would see Rivellon burn, unable to do anything but watch. Lucian remained imprisoned for years as the world mourned the loss of their God. After years in solitude, however, the last Dragon Knight was imprisoned in a crystal next to him and he explained everything to the Dragon Knight about Ygerna and Damian. Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance The Dragon Knight managed to flee the crystal prison with help from the specter of Behrlihn and promised if the Dragon helped him he would free Lucian as well. Lucian saw the Dragon Knight and Behrlihn return quite a few times, teleported in by Bellegar who tried to trap the latter once again. In the end the Dragon Knight returned but not by Bellegar's hand but Ygerna, now burned by the Destruction of the Black ring's Citadel; he pleaded with her to surrender but once again she ignored him and attacked the Dragon Knight. The Dragon was victorious and with Ygerna's second death, Lucian was freed. He was welcomed back to Rivellon in Aleroth by thundering cheers and a Dragon's roar. Appearances He first appears as the canonical player character in Divine Divinity. He is mentioned in Beyond Divinity, but never encountered personally. He makes an appearance at the end of Ego Draconis, telling the Dragon Knight about Ygerna's betrayal. At the beginning of Flames of Vengeance he warns the Dragon Knight against trusting Behrlihn. By the end of Flames of Vengeance, he is liberated from his crystal prison by Ygerna's death. He exits the ministry and greets the people. Gallery painting_portrait_appoloLike.jpg|Portrait of Lucian from Divinity Original Sin 2 Paintings_Church_Color.jpg|Divinity Original Sin 2 - Lucian's ascension - in game church painting BLD_Humans_Statue_TheDivine_A.jpg|Divinity Original Sin 2 - Statue of the Divine 16-Ygerna_Execution.jpg|Divinity II - Ygerna's execution Divinity II - ygerna execution in game.jpg|Divinity II - Ygerna's execution in game Category:Divine Divinity characters Category:Child of the Chaos characters Category:Dragon Knight Saga characters Category:Original Sin 2 characters Category:Fallen Heroes characters